This invention relates generally to fluid transmission conduits. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tube for intravenous and intra-arterial applications.
The invention can be designed for use in parenteral administration systems which are utilized to transfer intravenous solutions to medical patients. Such systems typically use a fluid supply container, a parenteral needle and tubing interconnecting the fluid supply with the needle. Transfer of the solution is achieved through gravity by suspension of the container above the patient. It should, however, be recognized that the present invention could also be adapted for use in various other intravenous infusion applications such as peripheral lines which are used to transfer blood or medicine to a patient. One such use is in administering anesthesia solutions to a patient during surgery. Also, the invention could be used for intra-arterial lines or Swan-Ganz lines which are used to measure blood pressure or cardiac function during surgery. Other intra-arterial lines are sometimes used with high-risk patients such as patients in intensive care after cardiac surgery or after transplants, such as a liver transplant.
In parenteral administration systems a plastic flask or a bottle is suspended from an elevated hook at a level above the patient and the liquid flows by gravity from the flask through a long flexible plastic tube on the free end of which is a discharge terminal, either in the nature of a needle or a catheter entered into a patient's vein, usually, but not necessarily, in the forearm. One difficulty with the tubing utilized in such conventional parenteral systems is that the tubing needs to be sufficiently long to afford the patient some room to move; but since the tubing is limp, it hangs straight down and becomes entangled in the bedrails, sheets and pillowcases of the patient who may be sitting or reclined in a bed. Additionally, the parenteral tubing can become entangled in nasogastric tubes or in other intravenous lines. The patient's range of movement is, moreover, absolutely restricted by the length of the tubing provided with the parenteral system. If the patient needs to go further, e.g. to the bathroom, the entire system must accompany him.
In an operating room environment the use of a number of different lines of tubing has been found necessary. These may include peripheral, parenteral, arterial, and CVP (central venous pressure) lines as well as catheter lines (e.g. Broviac or Hickman catheters). Additionally, sometimes a number of anesthesia solution lines need to be used. Conventional tubing utilized by an anesthesiologist, since it is limp, has a tendency to collect on the floor and loop around the ether screen or become hopelessly ensnarled in other tubing. This makes it difficult for the anesthesiologist to pull out the correct line of tubing for a particular purpose.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved medical tubing for intravenous and intra-arterial applications for humans, or other animate creatures, which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.